


Wrong-Minded

by Zaxal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Body Swap, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: For Kinktober Day 7: Body Swap / Incest.





	Wrong-Minded

Gob’s body is so sensitive Michael feels like he’s losing his mind. It’s been hours since this started, when he woke up on the yacht instead of in his bed, when he’d regrouped to find that Gob was in his body, when they’d set off to find the street performer Gob had heckled yesterday who said she’d laid a curse on him. _Hours_ of walking on the pier, the breeze rolling off the ocean. Gob’s loose shirt keeps catching the wind, brushing against his nipples, and every time, Michael finds himself fighting off a groan.

He gets hard at the drop of a hat, almost the second Michael has an inappropriate thought before he realizes he shouldn’t be having those kinds of thoughts to begin with. Those, naturally, make it worse. A lot of things about Gob suddenly make so much sense — the incessant chasing for sex, the way his body tends to sprawl no matter where he sits or lays. Trying to confine himself to a single chair feels _stifling_ even though it’s Michael behind the wheel.

Gob’s had less of a problem adjusting to his body, and Michael finds himself resenting it. Granted, he’s wearing it wrong. Michael’d had to practically force him to wear khakis, but the casual shirt sets off the look entirely. He keeps flirting when he thinks Michael’s not paying attention, giving little winks to women — and some men, Michael swears — as they pass by.

Michael knows there’s a difference, here. In his own body, arousal hits him fast and strong. Gob’s always seems to be, for lack of a better term, turned on.

There’s no way that carried over into his body, or else there’s no explaining why Michael feels the need to grab Gob’s wrist and drag him away from the crowds down towards the docks, expression thunderously angry.

“Hey, hey,” Gob insists, tugging on Michael’s arm but not enough to break free. “Easy with the goods-”

“I _know_ because they’re _mine_.” Michael shoves him towards the yacht.

Gob rolls his eyes, “Come on, guy. I wasn’t gonna _do_ anything. Just-”

“Just what?” Michael demands as he finally remembers the he has the keys to the cabin, opening it up to usher Gob inside.

“Christ, I dunno. Maybe get you laid for the first time in seven years.”

“It hasn’t been _seven_ -”

“Probably been pretty close, though,” Gob challenges, Michael’s own voice dropping low as a subtle smile tugs on his lips. “Unless you count, y’know-”

Michael takes a moment to fully register what Gob’s not saying and hisses, “Of course I don’t!”

Gob shrugs like it doesn’t bother him, and Michael’s determined not to let it bother him either, though he can feel his face — Gob’s face — warm. “Good,” Gob says flippantly.

Michael ignores the twist in his gut to demand, “So flirting with girls in my body, huh? How’s that gonna help _me_ do anything?”

“Well, first of all, you’d get to be back in here hopefully with the numbers of a few more easy girls in your phone.” Michael glares as Gob stretches, all casual as he adds, “Or, y’know, there’s always threesomes, huh?”

Gob’s trying to rile him up, and Michael doesn’t intend to let him, but his usual tolerance for Gob’s shit seems to be entirely absent.

“Gob,” he says flatly, his voice going the deepest it’s ever gone in his life, and he watches with sick fascination as Gob’s pupils blow open wide, darkening Michael’s eyes.

Finally, he understands why Gob does it. If Michael gives him even half that reaction on a good day, it’s clearly encouraging him. He resolves not to let Gob win using his voice in the future even as he uses their sparse height difference to loom over Gob. “I don’t want to be in a threesome with you.”

Really, that should go without saying.

“Yeah?” Gob grins in a way Michael didn’t know his face _could_ , all wide and indecent. Practically sinful. “Prefer some one on one time?”

Michael intends to tell him to fuck off.

But he — no, Gob’s body — is so turned on he can hardly think about anything other than the bed in the back.

Even if it doesn’t ‘count’, it’ll still be better than standing around miserably horny.

“Get on the bed,” he says, and Gob lights up like Vegas at night.

They can sort this out when he’s in his right mind again.


End file.
